Today, many image editing applications provide a number of different tools to managed and manipulate digital images. Examples of such applications are iPhoto, which is provided by Apple Inc., Picasa, which is provided by Google, Photoshop, which is provided by Adobe, Express Media, which is provided by Microsoft, etc. Some image editing applications allow the user to view images, edit images, and/or organize images.
Users often wish to edit images in order to improve the appearance of the image, to make the images appear a certain way, to apply effects to the image, etc. In many instances, a user must iterate through many steps while using many different tools in order to modify the image in the way that the user desires. This usually results in the user spending an inordinate amount of time editing the image, and, at the end, the user may still not be able to edit the image in way that the user wishes.
In many instances, the user knows what the user wants the image to look like, but the user either lacks the knowledge to produce the desired appearance of the image and/or the user cannot find the tools in the image editing application that allows the user to produce the desired appearance. Thus, many users may need to spend a large amount of time learning to use the media editing application.
When editing images with an image editing application, the edits made to the images are typically permanent. Therefore, if a user makes a mistake or wishes to changed or undo edits, the user has to start over by editing the original image file or the user has to fix the mistake by further editing the image.